Twilight vs Shadows
by The Hero's Shadow
Summary: "...Your words do not impress me." "Would they impress you if I said that you are a very gorgeous woman, Midna?" MidnaxVeran yuri


**A/N: I've read theories about Veran being a Twili, her and Midna being very similar in appearance, or at least Veran possessing the body of a Twili woman because she was captivated by her beauty, and it kind of inspired me to write this~**

**Also, because I've seen many people relate that they are similar, but I've yet to see or read any fanart or fanfiction with them together.**

* * *

><p>"I see your kingdom is finally seeing a time of peace."<p>

Gazing out from one of the many towers that composed the Palace of Twilight, Midna's crimson eyes never once diverted from the courtyard below.

"Indeed it has," she agreed quietly.

"Why is it that you don't attack an intruder who stands in your very bedroom?" the voice inquired, sounding slightly bemused.

"I'd assume if you were a true threat, you would've proven yourself so by now. Killed my guards, slayed a few innocent Twili, murdered or cursed me already...but instead you stand behind me, gawking at me. If I didn't know any better, you seem too captivated by me to do anything, really."

There was a small snort of laughter. "You are a very snide woman, Midna."

At this, Midna finally turned to face her intruder; the woman before her stood almost her exact height, her teal skin a few shades darker than that of the Twilight Princess. Two sets of scarlet eyes seared at each other from across Midna's elegantly decorated room.

"Thank you."

Veran's lip curled in a somewhat cruel smile. "I suppose you wonder how I know your name?"

"Not particularly," Midna yawned, stretching. "I am a princess; it would be terrible manners for you to _not_ know my name." She grinned as Veran scowled. "Althought, I'm very interested in who _you_ are."

"Forgive my horrible manners," Veran apologized sarcastically. "I am Veran, Soceress of Shadows. In the past, I have collaborated with Twinrova, Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, to help restore him to power." Midna's eyes widened slightly at this mention, but otherwise expressed nothing more. "If I do remember correctly, he was the one who helped that Zant fellow come to power some time back?"

"Heehee...yes, he was," Midna giggled, and Veran's nose crinkled in annoyance. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Why did you come here? To brag to me? Everytime Ganondorf comes to power, he is always vanquished. I, myself, collaborated with a very powerful Hero to reclaim my place on the throne and defeat Ganondorf. Your words do not impress me."

"Would they impress you if I said that you are a very gorgeous woman, Midna?"

Midna's eyebrow lifted slightly, and Veran stepped forward a few feet.

"In fact," Veran continued. "You are the only one who is as beautiful as me. I would feel absolutely enthralled right now if I were you, to know that I was so attractive, except, well, I already do." Midna listened to Veran laugh, and felt an uncharacteristic flood of chills down her back.

"What are you getting at?" Midna spat, growing impatient with Veran's game.

"I am a powerful sorceress, as I've tried to tell you," Veran said casually, inspecting her nails. "And the world you govern very much appeals to me."

"If you expect me to fight for me realm, you had best understand that I will show no mercy. I have been usurped once, and I do not intend on having that same fate befall me once more."

Veran shook her head. "You are quite the tomboy, always jumping to violence first. No, Midna, if you give me one night with as someone as beautiful as yourself, I will spare the Twilight Realm."

For a few seconds, Midna stared at Veran, attempting to comprehend her words. Finally, the Twilight Princess spoke.

"If you go back on your word, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

"Hmm...that's what I like to hear," Veran laughed once more, taking a few more strides and closing the distance between herself and Midna.

Veran's glowing ember eyes glared into Midna's, the two powerful women speaking a silent agreement between them both, before Veran slowly wrapped her arms around Midna's neck and leaned in to kiss her.

Midna's lips instantly attached onto the sorceress's, surprising her. Their tongues swirled around in intricate motions, Midna finally latching onto Veran's tongue and sucking softly.

Veran let this continue for a few more seconds before roughly grabbing the Twilight Princess and flinging her onto her bed. She wasted no time in lifting up the black top that Midna wore, exposing her full breasts. Veran lowered her head and gently began to suck her nipples, eliciting a small moan from Midna.

Veran moved her head back up to kiss Midna, loving how her skin felt cool, unlike how Hylians' skin was sickeningly warm. She distracted the princess with her kisses, as she let her hand travel slowly underneath Midna skirt and gently rub her clitoris, to which she responded with a sharp intake of breath.

"You like that, hm?" Veran grinned, letting her fingers rub the lips of her vagina, teasing her entrance but always circling back up to her clitoris. Midna nodded, the skin around her cheeks darkening in a blush.

"Then maybe you'll like this better," said Veran as she lowered her head towards Midna's stomach and began kissing across her abdomen sensually. She left a trail of kisses that reached down to Midna's thighs, arousing her beyond belief, before sucking on the skin between her thigh and groin, and finally going completely below Midna's skirt and placed her mouth on the other woman's snatch.

Midna's back arched as she felt Veran's icy tongue slither across her lower lips, and then began to lightly suck and lick. She let out another small moan as Veran's finger opened her vagina, giving her better access to fit her tongue in.

Her tongue wasn't extremely long, but surpassed that of a normal Hylian's, and therefor managed to insert itself a few inches into Midna's opening. The stickyness of Veran's saliva and her own wetness from arousal began to drip down her thighs and onto the sheets of her bed.

"Get on all fours, Midna," Veran suddenly commanded, sitting up and throwing a wink at the princess. Midna, welcoming the pleasure she was recieving from Veran, obliged. She crawled into a doggy-style position, more wetness seeping from her pussy.

"Oh no no no," Veran smiled cruelly. She took her hand and pushed down on the back of Midna's head, forcing her to lay with her head against the bed sheets with her ass still propped up in the air.

"Much better."

Veran brought her face to Midna's rear, and sucked roughly on her asscheeks, leaving a few small bruises that showed up a bit odd against her teal skin. Midna bucked into the licks, enjoying the feeling of the sorceress's tongue.

Veran moved lower, kissing the pucker of Midna's ass, before moving down to her pussy once again, lapping up the excited juices that were streaming down her thighs; she continued letting her tongue dance from the tip of her clit to her hole, as she finally brought her finger up and let it slide in the warm, tight channel.

Midna moaned loudly, enjoying the sensation greatly, before two, three fingers were inserted and began pumping into her deeply, Veran's fingers curled up slightly so that she was pressing against Midna's G-spot.

Midna lay immobilized by lust on her bed, her mouth wide open and drooling onto her sheets as she was pleasured by Veran's long fingers. Her face had darkened considerably, even her fiery hair had turned a few shades deeper.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you love this," Veran purred, continued to surge her fingers in and out, in and out, in and out, evoking mewls from the Twilight Princess.

"Ahh...hnnn...h-harder!" Midna cried out, thrusting in rythm with Veran's fingers.

"As you wish, _gorgeous_," Veran giggled, as her hand increased the speed of her fingers entering and exiting the soaked pussy.

Veran's other hand reached under Midna's stomach to fondle her nipples, causing a dramatic shift in Midna's vocals; Veran hoped none of Midna's guards could hear them. She didn't need to be interrupted during his beautiful session.

It wasn't long before Veran noticed that Midna's moans were coming out faster and more shallow, and understanding what was about to happen, continued the even pace of fingering the princess and twisting her nipple until Midna let out one, long drawn out cry that was accompanied by a rush of liquid squirting from her urethra.

It doused the bed sheets and Midna's legs, to which Veran graciously licked the fluids off of her one night lover's body.

Midna's body crumpled in exhaustion as she panted heavily, looking up at Veran with a very abundant mix of emotions plastered across her face and in her flaming eyes.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Midna dearest?"

"As long as my people have no reason to believe I have snuck someone into my room, I would say it was rather...pleasant."

"Well, we both got what we wanted, yes?" Veran had begun to stand up and was smoothing out her dress. "You're kingdom remains safe, and you and I both relieved some sexual tension."

Midna found it strange to agree with Veran; ever since she had shattered the Mirror of Twilight, she had longed to see the Hero again, to see his dirty blonde hair and magnificent sapphire eyes, to hide in his shadow and tease him relentlessly.

She had fallen in love with him during their adventure together, and destroying the only link between their worlds had caused her to grieve as if Link had died. Now, months later, she was finally coming to terms with the fact that she and Link belonged to two different words; two different worlds that were not meant to coexist in together.

"Who do you miss?" Midna finally asked, as Veran stood silently by the door.

There was a moment, where Midna expected an answer, but it never came; she watched as, without another word, the sorceress morphed into a rather demonic looking fairy before flying over Midna's head and out her window into the Twilight Realm spread out before her.

Midna sighed, and reaching over into the drawer of the table beside her bed, pulled out the chainlock that had been attached to the leg of Link's wolf form when he had been tied up as a divine beast.

She breathed in his scent, and allowed a single tear to fall, just like she had the very last time she saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it got a bit sad there at the end, but I ultimately wrote what I intended to n.n **

**I apologize if it's lacking, as I'm not very experienced in writing yuri /headdesk**


End file.
